Fairly odd couple
by Kixen
Summary: After a both physically and emotionally brutal final rejection from Gwen, Cody finds himself down in the pit sorrow. Will Cody be able to pick himself up and try looking elsewhere or will he let him pain and sorrow consume him. Cody/Jasmine pairing with a couple of minor crack pairings. Now rated M for safety and Chapter 4.
1. The breaking of a heart

I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of the fairly odd couple.

Wakanaka high mess hall

"There is goes again." Tyler said with a down tone. "You would think he would give up by now. I mean he has been shot down 500 times yet he is more persistent than a mosquito that won't buzz off." Tyler explained to his girlfriend in a neutral tone.

"I think the term Periplaneta Americana would be more accurate." Scarlett said causing everyone to look at her weird. "American cockroach." Scarlett replied causing a lot of people at the table to frown.

"You know that isn't a very nice thing to say eh?" Ezekiel replied causing Courtney who understood what she meant to speak up.

"I think it is accurate to be honest. No matter how many times Gwen crushes him he just keeps coming back for more." Courtney explained earning a nod of understanding for the formally home schooled teen.

"Aw I personally think it is sweet. I actually hope he finally wins Greda over." Lindsay said while once again mispronouncing Gwen's name. "I know if it was me, and I wasn't dating you Tyler I would have said yes." Lindsay continued while secretly rooting for Cody.

"That stuck up Gwen doesn't deserve the attention my Codykins give her! He should be showering his affection on a girl who will appreciate it!" Sierra hissed. "He should be showering his attention on me! All he would have to do is ask me once and I would gladly be his!" Sierra declared.

"He has his heart set on Gwen not you Sierra, and until he realizes it is pointless, or Gwen finally gives in Cody won't quit on her no matter what." Tyler said shaking his head in pity.

At another table

"When will short stuff get it through his thick head that my girl Gwen doesn't like him?" Leshawna said shaking her head in disgust. "Will it take her shooting him down another 500 times before he gets the message?"

"Now my fair Leshawna when I was trying to woo you I was persistent as well. While not as persistent as Cody I was persistent and look at me now? I am happy dating the chocolate goddess I admired from the first day I saw you and I don't regret a moment of it." Harold said with a smile earning a kiss from Leshawna.

"While that is true, the difference unlike Cody you actually have some charming points that won me over. Cody had nothing Gwen likes, and he will keep getting shot down. He would be so much better going out with the Sierra girl." Leshawna said in a dry tone.

"Sure and while we are at it why don't we get a nice fat restraining order long with that side of crazy? If it were me I would sooner get with Izzy before touching that mountain of crazy." Noah went on.

"Aw I still think it is sweet that he keeps trying and trying without giving up. I mean like if it were me I would fall for him by that alone." Katie said smiling at the thought.

"I know like me too! If it was me I would have been worn down and we would be dating by now." Sadie added while hugging her BFFFL.

A third table 3 feet away.

"Oh god here he comes again. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of no! What will it take for him to get that I don't want him?" Gwen said annoyed as she watched Cody walk over to her for the 501 time.

"Don't worry pasty I got this. By the time I am through with him he will take the biggest hint you have been giving him." Duncan said while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you dare Duncan! Sure he may be more persistent than a mosquito searching for blood, but other than that…"

"He needs to know that he is chasing tail out of his league. He should just settle for that purple haired Amazon who is crushing for him." Duncan said cutting off Bridgette as he got up from the table and began walking towards Cody only for Gwen to stop him.

"No Duncan let me. I have let this go on for long enough, and I am going put an end to it once and for all!" Gwen explained as she instead got up to the table and began walking towards Cody.

'Forgive me for what I am about to do, but you have to learn the meaning of no Cody.' Gwen thought to herself as she hardened her heart and brought up all of the negative emotions she could.

"Hey Gwen I wanted…"

"No Cody as I told you the last 500 times before I am not interested, and I will never be interested in dating you!" Gwen said cutting off Cody in a nastier tone than usual.

"But…"

"Not but's Cody! I have had it with you and your consistent pestering of me! Every day for the past year and a half you have been nothing more than a nuisance to me! Every day it is the same thing! Gwen will you be my girlfriend? Gwen I know you said no, but will you please reconsider! What will it take for you to take a hint and leave me alone?" Gwen said cutting off Cody.

"But…"

Cody never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was punched hard in the gut by a now annoyed Duncan. Upon seeing this everyone in the lunch room including most of the staff was in shocked. The only people not in shock were, Chris, Blaineley and Sierra. The first two due to the drama unfolding, and Sierra due to feeling rage towards Duncan for hurting Cody. The only thing that kept Sierra from going over there and opening up a can on both of them was the fact that DJ, Tyler, and Geoff were holding the Amazon back.

With Chris, Blaineley, and Chef

"Chef where do you think you are going?" Chris said causing Chef to look at him funny.

"To break that mess up that is what! If I don't either that crazy girl will destroy Duncan and Gwen or Duncan will seriously injure Cody! Either way it won't be good for the school!" Chef explained.

"No you won't Chef. This is great for ratings, and since no one knows they are being filmed we can keep all the money for ourselves!" Chris explained caring little for Cody's safety.

"Plus with this footage, we will get a major boost in ratings. It is a shame that after 2 more years we will have to cancel the show. That is unless some of the other teens that come here become popular." Blanieley said with a sigh.

"You are just upset that once Justin graduates you won't have your source of stress relief." Chef said chuckling in an all knowing tone.

"Ok that would explain why Justin is always in your office for long periods of time." Chris said in an offhanded tone. "As long as you do your job and bring in the ratings you can use him as your boy toy all you want." Chris explained not caring unaware of the eye rolling that both Chef and Blanieley were doing.

'Boy toy nothing, he is my man and when he graduates nothing will stop us from becoming official in the public eye. But for now we have to keep our secret in the closet.' Blanieley thought to herself smiling.

With Cody, Duncan, and Gwen

"Get it through your thick head shrimp, Gwen doesn't want to be with you, she is sick and tired of you stalking her! I am also sick of it, so if you want to keep coming towards her fine, but each time you do I will beat the living daylights out of you!" Duncan continued only to watch Cody slowly get up to his feet which earned a smile from Duncan.

"You are really a masochist aren't you dorkohonus? Well if you enjoy getting your ass kicked by me, then I am more than willing to give you more punishment." Duncan said as he continued going to work on Cody.

Across the lunch room

"Let me go! I am going to destroy that bully for messing with my Codykins, and that pale faced bitch as well!" Sierra hissed as DJ, Geoff, and Tyler held her.

"I say let her go. I personally would love to see her open up a can of whup ass on both Gwen and Duncan!" Courtney said in a bitter tone.

"Courtney just because Duncan broke your heart and left you for Gwen doesn't mean he deserves the wrath of Sierra eh?" Ezekiel said trying to calm down the bitter CIT.

"Sierra as much as I don't like this either, you murdering Duncan and Gwen won't be good either." Tyler explained while struggling to hold Sierra back.

"I don't care! I am going to show him what **(1) Mrs. Fix it** can do to them for messing with the wrong woman's man!" Sierra hissed causing the majority of the people to look at her funny with the exception of 2 people.

"But if you kill Gwen it will make Cody feel worse. I know you hate Gwen and want to murder her, but Cody will forever hate you. Last I checked if someone hates you then you will never have a shot with said person." DJ said knowing that the possibility of her getting with Cody, was even less than the chance of him getting with Gwen.

However, DJ said the magic words apparently seeing as Sierra anger went down from volcano erupting to a slow boil. Geoff, DJ, and Tyler were both thankful for this.

Back in with Cody, Duncan, and Gwen

5 minutes had passed since Duncan threw the first punch. Cody for some reason wouldn't stay down, and continued to persist only for Duncan to continued beating the snot out of him. However, even with his stomach in pain due to the repeated blows, as well as the blows to the arms and legs, Cody for whatever reason continued to get up ignoring the pain. At this point Gwen decided to do something she would later regret for the rest of her life. With one swift kick with as much force as she could muster Gwen caused Cody not only to scream out in agonizing pain, but gave him a really cold look. It was at this point that Bridgette finally got between them.

"Gwen I know you want Cody to leave you alone, but kicking him in the Kiwi's? That is going too far and you know it!" Bridgette said no longer being able to take anymore before turning to Cody. "Cody I think you should go now and leave Gwen alone. She doesn't like you like you like…"

"Like him? News flash Bridgette Gwen can't stand Cody. In fact I heard Gwen say once that she wish he would jump off Niagara falls! But since he won't take a hint I might as well say this. Me and Pasty here have been dating for a while, and there is no way in hell she would leave me for a loser like you!" Duncan said without an ounce of remorse surprising everyone in the lunchroom to gasp even the adults.

Cody at this point had a very hurt expression on his face. Hearing those horrid words ringing through his mind hurt more than any blow that either Duncan or Gwen gave to him. However, even with this Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and teal amulet and a card surprising everyone there once again. Ignoring the pain of both his body and heart, Cody finally got his message out.

"I wasn't going… to ask you… out Gwen." Cody said still in pain. "I… just wanted to… wish you a happy birthday… and give you these." Cody said causing everyone to gasp including Gwen herself.

'Oh my god I verbally abused him, allowed Duncan to attack him, and I even kicked him in the kiwi's and he does this for me? God why couldn't he have been just trying to ask me out and being creepy like he always does?' Gwen thought to herself feeling extremely guilty for the way she treated him.

"I… knew how much… you wanted that amulet…yet you couldn't… afford it so… I saved my… allowance for a year… to buy it just for you." Cody explained surprising everyone in the lunchroom.

At the second table

"Wow he must really like my girl to save up his money for a year just to get her something he knew she wanted. I hate to admit it but that was very sweet of him in a creepy sort of way. No offense to you Harold but I don't think I would do something like that for you." Leshawna explained. "I am defiantly going to have a talk with Gwen after this if she doesn't apologize to him."

"No way in hell I would have still given her those gifts if she had kicked me in the kiwi's and possibly making so I can't have kids." Noah went on. "Cody you really need to come back to earth and find someone else." Noah said without his usual sarcasm.

Back at the first table

"He really saved his money for an entire year just to give her something she really wanted? I knew Cody was hung up on Gwen, but man she has him hooked good." Courtney said watching the scene. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am actually jealous of that pasty faced boyfriend stealer!" Courtney said in surprise.

"That evil witch doesn't deserve someone as sweet as my Codykins affection! Now let me go so I can readjust her ugly anatomy to what it really is!" Sierra hissed fired up once again.

"Remember how Cody would feel if you harmed Gwen Sierra. He would not only hate you but feel worse because he indirectly brought the girl he cared for pain." Geoff said while still holding back the infuriated Sierra.

Back with Cody, Gwen and Duncan

While a lot of people were surprised and swaying to Cody's side due to his most recent action there was one person there who wasn't. Wanting to give Cody a reality trip said person started speaking once again.

"You still don't get it do you loser! She doesn't want you! You think your little trinket will win her heart but it won't! Right now she is with the best, so why would she settle for the rest?!" Duncan said in an arrogant tone. "So why don't you take your gift, and shove them where the sun don't shine?!"

Upon hearing this Cody said the one thing that no one would have expected.

"I… know that Duncan." Cody said with more sadness than pain in his voice. "It is fairly obvious… that a guy like… me would never… successfully woo Gwen." Cody said feeling more sadness. "I only wanted… to wish Gwen… a happy birthday… and give her… those gifts." Cody said before turning to Gwen. "Gwen you want… me gone well… consider it my final gift… to you for… your 17th birthday. Oh and I… forgive you… for kicking… me in my Kiwi's. **(2) Sayōnara watashi no goshikku no joō.**" Cody said before walking off out of the lunchroom leaving a surprised Gwen, a smiling Duncan, and many other shocked students in the lunchroom.

However, of all the students who was there, Harold the only one who understood what Cody said felt a strong dislike for both Gwen and Duncan at this moment.

Up in the stands

However, unlike the majority of the students down below, the principal Chris Mclain, and his Vice principal Blanieley was grinning up a storm for their own reasons.

"That was excellent! I can't believe that happened! The love, the emotion, the drama, and finally the crushing of Cody's spirit! It was perfect! This will make our show's ratings go through the roof!" Chris said smiling at what he saw.

"I have to agree with you on that one Chris. While I wouldn't go for that mushy crap Cody just pulled, I am sure it will leave a tangled web of delicious drama for those teens. Who knows? Maybe Gwen will finally be won over, and do her best to try and undo what she believes is a mistake. Plus if she does where will that leave her and Duncan? Will he open up a can on the geek for successfully stealing his girl away? It is all so delicious and so many possibilities it is making my panties wet." Blanieley said smiling leaving Chef looking at the two of them with pity.

"That was a little too much information for me. But don't either of you think that you should be worried about your student? During my time in the military I learned a couple of languages, and what he said isn't something I would take lightly." Chef said with concern.

"Pfft that boy gets rejected a lot and I mean a lot by Gwen and he still comes back for more. He will be fine so don't worry your pretty little head about it chef." Chris responded dismissively.

"I have to agree with our Principal on this one. Now if you excuse me, I have a 2 hour session with Justin in 10 minutes. See you two later!" Blanieley said with a smirk on her face as she walked away from Chris and Chef.

Stage out

(1) A reference to the grey hulk who calls himself Mr. Fix it.

(2) Translates into Good bye my Gothic queen.

So ends Part one of the fairly odd couple. I am writing this story for a few reasons. The first is like the other fandom I write in I am a huge fan of Total Drama and I wanted to give writing a story a try. Second is I read someone's review and they said there was none of the pairing I am going to attempt so for the sake of the challenge I am going to give it a try. Next off for those who think I outright hate Gwen or Duncan, don't. Most of the characters within the seasons I actually either like or neutral towards. Now as for the person Cody is going to be paired off with they will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Voice them in either PM or Review. R and R.


	2. arguments and a new friendship?

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Evilangel666: I love Gwen too. However the last chapter was needed to kick off this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter like the first. Thanks for the review.

BlueMarvel0: It might happen it might now. However, this up coming chapter should help develop some more things in the story. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for the review

Rufus T. Serenity: Thanks for the warm welcome, and sorry for the lack of Jasmine in the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 2 of Fairly Odd Couple.

Chemistry class 10 minutes after the warning bell.

'The teacher is late? That is odd seeing as out of all of the teachers here Mr. Neko is never late.' Gwen thought to herself feeling more gloomy than normal.

'Wow Gwen looks more upset than normal. I will bet my golden age superman comics that it has to do with her reoccurring problem.' The boy thought to himself sourly.

"What is the matter Gwen? You look like you want crawl up into a shell and stay there for an eternity." The same student asked with concern.

Upon hearing his voice Gwen turned in the direction of the voice and put on a fake smile at best. The boy in general stood at the height of 5 foot 1, had chocolate colored skin, brown hair and black eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. His attire consisted of a red hoodie, orange shorts that didn't go past his knees, and orange and white sneakers with long white socks.

"I am sorry Cameron, but I did something that I felt would make me feel better, but in the end instead of feeling relief I feel guilty." Gwen explained just before a large overweight blond boy to speak up.

"After what you did to poor Cody not to sound mean but you should feel guilty. Especially since he was only trying to give you a birthday gift. You and Duncan went to work on him like I would a 20 pound porterhouse steak." The blond boy explained causing Cameron to narrow his eyes in disgust.

"Need I remind you that Cody has harassed Gwen for over a year without rest Owen? I can name at least 7 people in our school who would have done the same thing if in Gwen's shoes and a lot sooner." Cameron explained not even phased by Owen's comment.

"Cody was just being persistent eh, and to be honest I don't blame him for doing so. If it wasn't for that I would have never gotten me a girlfriend." Ezekiel explained as a certain blond haired girl walked into the class, sat in the lotus position and surprisingly started levitating.

"There is a fine line between persistence, and being a creepy harassing stalker. What Harold did to woo Leshawna was persistence. Harold did more than just ask Leshawna out when he tried to woo her. He wrote poems and letters expressing his feelings. He would then put them into her locker when he thought no one was watching. Then there was the talent show where he did an impressive and creative rap song to once again expressing his feelings for her which eventually won her over. You Ezekiel didn't have to be persistent seeing as Dawn saw the inner good within you and gave you a shot. Cody's actions however, were in the creepy harassing stalker zone." Cameron countered before Duncan decided to jump in.

"I am in agreement with bubble boy here. Gwen was more than nice before this day in trying to get him to leave her alone. However, Cody wouldn't take the hint and continued to harass Gwen. It took everything Gwen had in her to convince me not to get Scott, Mal, and Lightning not to beat the shit out of him! Heck Gwen even convinced me to hold back against him which was why I didn't hit him in the face or any vital spots." Duncan continued still disgusted surprising everyone who saw the fight and those who knew of Duncan's reputation.

"I have to agree with Cameron and Duncan." An orange haired boy wearing a dirty white wife beater explained. "If I ever caught that little runt doing that to my Sugar he would know not to do it again if you know what I mean." The orange hair boy said punching his palm with his fist unaware that some students were making gagging faces.

"Putting all of this aside if anything it is Cody who needs to apologize to Gwen more than anything, and there are several good reasons why he needs to apologize. The first one is that due to his actions Gwen hasn't been the Gwen I know and care for as a dear friend. Gwen used to smile when she was around her closest friends, especially when in a good mood. However for the past 8 months and 15 days Gwen hasn't to my knowledge shown any of us this, and at best gives those fakes smiles those secretaries give when you look into their offices!" Cameron started causing everyone with the exception of Gwen to look at him funny.

'Wow if I didn't know Cameron for the past 2 years, and how observant he is of his surroundings I would actually be worried.' Gwen thought to herself admiring her friend's positive trait.

"Cody was being at worst overly persistent, and Gwen did overreact to Cody. Especially since he only wanted to give her a birthday gift. Had she used the old **(1) STAR** method they taught everyone in elementary school that wouldn't have happened." Owen explained in a calm tone.

"I have to agree with **(2) OWA** on this one. Coby was nothing but nice, and he didn't deserve to get beaten by Greta, and Duncey." Lindsay added only for Cameron to sigh at the overly kind busty blond.

"If Cody even cared about Gwen as a person he would have backed off a long time ago when she told him no. Gwen as I said before was more than patient from the start and even held back on going to this extreme for a long time which Duncan explained. If Gwen wanted to she could have ruined Cody's life by putting a restraining order on him which would have forced him to change schools. She could have sued Cody for emotional distress, harassment, and/or even sexual harassment and won for any and all those charges easily." Cameron continued on arguing on Gwen's behalf like a seasoned lawyer.

"While I can see your point Cameron, it still doesn't change the fact that if Gwen would have listened to Cody instead of doing what she did that beat down wouldn't have happened. Even if it was toned down who knows what physical damage they did to Cody's body with that beating they gave him. Heck Gwen may have made it so Cody can't have kids anymore with that kick to the Kiwi's." A red haired girl with a flower in her hair explained.

"I have to agree with Zoey and everyone else here. While I can understand Gwen wanting Cody to leave her alone, she did over jumped the gun on this one. Had she listened to what Cody I am willing to bet a month's worth of cooking the outcome would have been different." DJ said adding his two cents.

"How many times has Cody come at Gwen the exact same way to ask her out? If you haven't kept count it was 500. Over this time Gwen's mood went down the tubes, while her distress level went through the roof. When a person is under extreme stress, the symptoms vary in the form they take. However, one of the things that can happen with a person's mood is irritably and anger, and under behavior violent outbursts. I could even argue the same thing for Duncan as well as myself seeing as we both had to watch this go on every day for over the past year." Cameron went on earning an impressed whistle of from Duncan.

"Duncan wanting to beat up Cody because of Gwen? That is a good one. It is a well-known fact that Duncan is the second ranked bully in the school with Mal being the first. Normally he would pick on the geeks and nerds of our school for sport. In fact I am surprised he isn't doing the same to you eh." Ezekiel commented only for Duncan to cut him off.

"Did you forget that I didn't aim for any vitals when I was going to work on him? When I normally do what you say I show no mercy and attack anywhere I choose! I held back purposely because Gwen asked me too. Had it been up to me I would have done a lot worse than just attack his arms, stomach, and legs." Duncan explained before turning to Cameron. "As for Cameron he is the exception to the rule. Unlike most geeks and nerds I actually respect him for his loyalty for Gwen. Hasn't anyone noticed that out of all the geeks and nerds at this school Cameron is the only one that doesn't get messed with?" Duncan said in his defense.

"There is one other reason why I have little to no pity for Cody. While it may sound mean of me to say this Cody of all people should have been the last person harassing Gwen like this because out of everyone in the school Cody is the only one who can even relate to Gwen in this area." Cameron explained causing a few eyebrows to rise. "That is right Cody like Gwen has his own stalker in the form of _'Mrs. Fit it_.'" Cameron said doing the quote fingers.

"Hold on short stuff while I know the girl is almost as screwy as Izzy, at worst the girl is just a more persistent version of Cody." Leshawna explained causing Cameron to shake his head.

"Ok Leshawna, would you like it if Harold had become so 'persistant' that it got to the point where he is breaking into your locker to sniff your gym shorts, stealing your personal belongs, and even taking your keys so you can make copies of them just to pursue you?" Cameron asked in a dry tone once again surprising everyone including Gwen and Duncan.

"Well that would explain how Sierra keeps getting into his home." Leshawna said offhanded causing everyone to look at her. "What? Harold is Cody's best friend, and he has told me about the one time Sierra was waiting in his room wearing nothing but his bathrobe." Leshawna said defending herself.

"Before we get off topic, my point is that Cody knows what it is like to have to deal with a stalker so why in the hell is he doing the same thing to Gwen? He of all people should know better but no he is doing the exact same thing as Sierra even if not on the level she is on. In other words he is no better than Sierra." Cameron finished doing his best to keep the disgust out of his voice while shocking everyone with the exception of Dawn and Leshawna.

It was at this point that the one student who was levitating in the lotus position opened her eyes, and decided to say her thoughts on the matter.

"While I will remain a neutral party in this heated debate, in the past I did have a few interactions with Cody. According to his aura, I could tell he has very few friends, and as he got older he got less and less attention from his parents. His own parents even forgot his last two birthdays as well." Dawn explained causing everyone to give her the same look as they were giving Cameron a few moments ago. "Like Cameron has a gift of observation I have a gift of reading auras and his childhood until he met Harold was a very lonely one." Dawn explained just before the intercom went off.

"This is the lovely Blanieley O'Halloran speaking. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the chemistry, and Japanese teachers will not be doing their classes today. All students who have these classes are advised to do self-study. Thank you and have a good day." Blaineley said while shutting off the intercom causing everyone who hated the 2 classes to cheer while the ones who liked them to groan.

Inside vice principal Blaineley's office

'Seeing as Justin's Japanese class was cancelled due to his teacher being absent, I should be expecting his arrival in 5…4…3…2…' Blainieley's chain of thought was broken upon hearing the door open to reveal the object of her desire before closing the door.

"Ms. O'halloran, I have..." Justin never finished his sentence as Blanieley decided to put her pretty boy lover's lips to better use.

After a 15 second lip lock Blanieley reluctantly released her lover from their lip lock due to a lack of oxygen.

"Justin I told you from before when we are alone together you can call me by my first name. Besides unless I missed my guess you came here for the same reason I am thinking off right?" Blanieley asked without any uncertainty while pinning and straddling him in her leather chair.

Blanieley got her answer when she felt the lump in Justin pants, as well as a kiss with the same intensity back from her teenage lover.

'I love it when I am right about these things. I would marry him right now if it weren't for the stupid needing of consent from his parents. I guess I will have to settle for our taboo relationship until he graduates.' Blanieley thought to herself smiling at her lover.

Back in the chemistry class

"I don't know about you Pasty, but I am out of here. School really isn't my thing, and seeing as there is only this and Japanese class left I am out of here for the day." Duncan explained in his usual tone.

"You can count me and Sugar in as well. Besides with the last two periods off we can still make it to that party that Mal was telling us about. Oh and Scarlett why don't you come with us? While I know you are the biggest bookworm in the school it is obvious that you like Mal. So what is one day of missing classes that the teacher isn't there for anyways?" Scott asked trying to be as charming as possible only for a purple haired boy to speak up.

"Nonsense it what it is! Scarlett has a 4.0 GPA, and has never cut in her life! She doesn't need to do so just because of some wannabe evil person who…"

The boy speaking never got the chance to finish his sentence as Scott grabbed him and shoved him head first into the nearest waste basket resulting in just about everyone laughing at him with a few exceptions.

"My mother always taught me to put the trash where it belongs, and you my friend are the biggest piece of trash I have ever seen Max. As for you Scarlett the offer stands. I can tell you that Mal is into you, and he would really be happy if you showed up." Scott explained just before everyone with a few exceptions left the class room and went their separate ways.

As soon as Gwen saw that it was just her, Cameron, and Max in the classroom she did the one had no problem hugging her friend.

"Thank you for staying by my side and sticking up for me Cameron. You are truly a good friend to me." Gwen said flashing him a genuine smile.

"That is the smile you know I love to see on your face Gwen." Cameron said happy he was able to bring it out. "But seriously don't mention it Gwen. I just didn't like the idea of you feeling bad due to you doing something that you should have done months ago then getting flak for it." Cameron replied with the utmost sincerity.

"Now it is my turn to give you some advice. Tell Scarlett how you feel about her. While I don't hang out with her I know from Bridgette and Leshawna that she is still single. However, as you heard Mal also likes Scarlett. If you wait too long Mal or someone else will beat you to the punch." Gwen explained to the former bubble boy.

"But what if she…"

"You need to think positive Cameron and take a chance. The worst she can do is say no, and even if she does it is her loss. While you may have a few social issues due to being locked away in a bubble for 13 years, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and most likely the only person in this school other than Izzy who can rival her intelligence seeing as you three have the highest GPA's in the school." Gwen explained earning a smile from the former bubble boy.

'Which actually shocked me as well. Cameron and Scarlett I could understand since those two always get perfect scores on their tests, but Izzy as well?' Gwen thought to herself still in disbelief over this detail.

"Thanks Gwen I needed that. I will let you know how things went when I see you next. Oh and don't let what the others think get to you. Remember you did the right thing Gwen." Cameron said one last time before walking out of the classroom with Gwen right behind him leaving Max who was still struggling with the trash can on his head alone.

"Hello can someone please help me get my head out of the garbage can?" Max said unaware that the room was empty. "I swear when I get out of this trash can I will have my revenge on everyone who left me like this, and especially that idiot Scott!" Max screamed only for his voice to be muffled by the trash can.

Wakanaka high roof top 20 minutes before the Chemistry class.

'So that is what Courtney was trying to warn me about when she said, 'It would be wise if you forget about trying to woo Gwen and leave her alone.' some time ago.' Cody thought while looking at the bruises he gained from Gwen and Duncan. 'I can't say I didn't deserve these bruises either. I literally went on what worked for Harold and my father, blind hope, and my favorite fictional character getting the one he loved by this method.' Cody continued as he sat alone on the rooftop.(AN: If you can guess which character first I will shout you out in the next chapter.) 'What makes it even worse is of all people I should be the last person to even think about doing something like that. If I hadn't maybe I would have been able to give her my gift without… getting all this.' Cody thought getting more depressed the more he thought about it.

Contrary to popular belief the rooftop to the school building was never locked off. This was due to the principal and vice principal purposely leaving all the doors to anyplace that was supposed to be private open or off limits open. While Chef did manage to limit most of these places the rooftop, the basement, and the storage room for the gym were the 3 places never locked when students were around.

'Lucky for me I have a the next period free due being fluent in Japanese.' Cody thought to himself while smiling for the first time since his beat down. 'Ha and they laughed at me and Harold for taking Japanese classes when we were 7 so we could understand and enjoy anime raws as well as play the untranslated Japanese video games.' Cody went on just before it the weather began to get cold, and snow started falling.

Cody was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice another person coming onto the roof top. The person who came onto the roof stood at the impressive height of 8 feet even, had black hair, black eyes and brown chocolate skin. For her attire she wore an Indiana Jones style hat, with a matching sleeveless vest and short shorts. The only things that didn't match was the white shirt she wore underneath her vest that covered only her shoulder but left her stomach exposed, and her grey boots.

As the snow fall became stronger the young woman was about to go inside until she noticed Cody sitting with his back to the metal rails. While Cody himself was better dressed for the cold weather it wasn't by much, and the fact that he wasn't even phased by the cold surprised the her.

'Those clothes he is wearing don't even look like they were made to withstand this kind of cold yet he isn't even flinching at this cold. Either he is used to this cold weather, or he is so away the pixies that he doesn't even notice the cold.' The young woman thought until she took a good look at the boy and a light bulb went off in her head. 'I am guessing it is the later so for his sake I better get his attention before he freezes.' The girl thought before she walked towards Cody.

Still unaware of the other person's presence Cody continued to entertain his own thoughts.

'Now that I think about everything in my life so far, other than the few good things in my life I don't have much. My parents forgot not only my 15th birthday but my 16th one as well. The only people who ever celebrated my birthday each of those years was Harold and Sierra. But at least during my 15th and 16th birthdays were… "Woah"' Cody thought saying the last part as he felt himself being lifted into the air in the air.

"Sierra put me down! Can't you see that I want to be alone?" Cody said assuming it was her due to her being the only person who would pick him up this way.

"I don't know who this Sierra girl is mate, but I am not her. The name is Jasmine." The dark skinned amazon said correcting Cody's mistake. "Next off I don't know if you noticed it, but it is snowing out here, and if you stay out here too long you will get a nasty case of frostbite or worse hypothermia." Jasmine explained voicing her concern.

"Thanks for your concern, but I have had worse in my life. Ever get mauled by a grizzly bear? Well I have, and I even have the scars to prove it." Cody said pulling down his shirt to reveal the permanent marks from the bear that were on his back.

'He got mauled by a bear and lived to tell the tale? While I would never wish that on anyone for someone of his size and body mass I have to say that is an impressive feat. I… No Jasmine now is not the time to be impressed by survival feats.' Jasmine thought to herself before her personality took a turn.

"Oh no you don't mate! Mauled by a bear or not, you aren't going to die from hypothermia or get injured from a human ice block! Especially not on my watch so you are coming inside right now to I make myself clear!" Jasmine said in a commanding tone for Cody to nod his head in agreement.

As Jasmine walked into the school holding Cody in her hands her mind was going into overdrive due the most recent events.

'I might have done it again, but I had to take charge of this situation otherwise he might have stayed out there and got himself injured due to being under dressed for the cold weather. Darn it, why do I always scare off everyone I meet? If it isn't my staggering height that scares people off, it is my personality that does the job.' Jasmine thought to herself as she went inside of the building still holding Cody in her hands before closing the door behind them.

"Jasmine you can put me down now. We are inside the building." Cody said breaking Jasmine out of her chain of thought. "Oh and thank you for doing what you did out there. If you hadn't I could have gotten seriously hurt or worse made into a human popsicle." Cody continued in a thankful tone.

"Does that mean that you aren't afraid of me, and don't want me to rack off?" Jasmine asked in a hopeful tone realizing more than she would have liked.

"You just possibly save my life, and kept me from hurting myself due to being lost in depressed thought. Why would I be put off or want you to rack off whatever that means?" Cody asked in a concerned tone.

'Oh well I might as well go for broke. I just hope it doesn't bite me in the butt.' Jasmine thought to herself.

"I doubt you know this, but due to my height, and my personality most people are intimidated by me. As a result of this I have trouble making mates." Jasmine explained sporting the same depressed tone that Cody had earlier.

'She has trouble making friends? Wow and here I thought I had it bad. At least I have someone who will listen to me when bad things happen outside of my parents, but Jasmine doesn't even have that.' Cody thought to himself putting his own issues on the back burner before hearing the intercom.

"This is the lovely Blanieley O'Halloran speaking. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Chemistry, and Japanese teachers will not be doing their classes today. If you have either of these classes you are advised to do self-study. Thank you and have a good day." Blaniely said causing Cody wave it off and Jasmine to frown.

"While I hate that language why did the teacher have to be absent? If I fail the class then I will lose the one shot of getting my flower shop/fighting school!" Jasmine said with in an upset tone.

"**(3)** **Anata ga nozomunara, watashi wa nihonjin de anata o kateikyōshi ga dekiru. "** Cody replied throwing Jasmine for a loop.

"What was that you said mate? You sound like the teacher that no one other than that red headed boy with glasses understands." Jasmine replied still confused.

"First off please call me Cody seeing as that is my name. Second I was saying I would be glad to tutor you in the language. Harold and me have been fluently speaking and writing the language since we were 10. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you fail a class that I can do it blindfolded?" Cody replied one again throwing Jasmine for a loop but this time in a good way.

"You really mean it on both accounts Cody? You really want to be my mate, and you will help me with that gibberish language? Oh you don't know how happy this makes me." Jasmine replied before hugging Cody out of gratitude.

Due to his recent injuries from his encounter with Gwen and Duncan even the simple hug Jasmine gave him caused him to wince in pain. Lucky for Cody this went unnoticed by the still thankful Jasmine. Releasing him from the hug Cody and Jasmine both left the stairwell and proceeded towards the Japanese class room unaware that their entire conversation was being watched by a certain principal and his head of security was watching.

"What the hell? Please don't tell me that Cody is going to give up on Gwen for this new girl. If that happens the ratings will drop big time." Chris said upset at what he was seeing.

"Calm you panties Chris, from what I have seen they are only new friends who know barely anything about each other. Besides knowing Cody's luck and past he will get shot down which wouldn't be anything new. He already has been shot down by Anna-Maria for that Vito guy, and Zoey for Vito's sextuplet brother Mike. Not to mention he has 'Mrs. Fit It' working against for all romances as well. You have a better chance of getting Jersey Shore a new season." Chef replied causing Chris to shutter at the thought.

"For our sakes we better hope so because if those two get together and the ratings drop our second paychecks will take a major hit." Chris explained only for Chef to shake his head in shame.

'This is so wrong on so many levels. If this wasn't the only Job that I could get I swear I would quit right now. Especially having to be bossed around by that self-absorbed pretty boy, and his female flunky.' Chef thought to himself before he left the office.

Stage out

1) STAR method stands for Stop, Think, Act, Review.

2) Short for One Winged Angel.

3) should translate into "If you want I can tutor you in Japanese."

So ends part 2 of the Fairly odd couple. Sorry if I made Chef and a few others seem out of character, but it was needed to make the story progress. Any thoughts, Comments Concerns? As I said last chapter voice them either in PM or reviews. R and R.


	3. confessions and a DDR challenge

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

Acosta perez jose ramiro: I know this but I just wanted to bring the other half that wasn't shown in the first chapter. Thanks for the review.

Rufus T. Serenity: Glad you liked it. Also this Chapter will be pushing an idea you used to a greater limit. You c.

LoL: I didn't know having Cameron defend his friend made him a dick. But otherwise thanks for the review.

CrossoverFan: interesting thoughts and Ideas. If I use any I will give a shout out to you. As for your guess not bad but not who I was thinking. Thanks for the review.

Demonic Angel Uchiha: You hit the nail on the head seeing as it was Steve Urkel who I was thinking off. Thanks for the guess and review.

Randompandattack: I apologize for that big time. When I was writing the first chapter I kind of speed through it seeing as the idea was fresh in mind.

Enjoy part three of Fairly odd couple.

Wakanaka high after school 3 PM

"Hey Scarlett wait up there is something I've been wanting to ask you." Cameron said chasing after his red-headed crush.

"Let me guess you want me to look over your notes of your newest invention for the science fair?" Scarlett asked in a slightly chipper tone than normal.

"While that is something I would normally ask you there is something I wanted to ask you that is far more important." Cameron explained in a nervous tone that threw Scarlett for a loop. "The first thing I wanted to ask you was if you aren't busy today would you like to go with me to the…"

"Sorry Cameron but I already have plans for today. I was asked to attend a party and while I normally ignore such low brow things I think I will make an exception this time. But if you want to come with me to the party since I wouldn't mind the company." Scarlett responded while cutting off Cameron.

'Darn it Cameron, while it wasn't an outright no, you still have major competition for Scarlett's affection.' Cameron thought before remembering Gwen's words. 'A former bubble boy got to do what a former bubble boy has got to do!' Cameron thought to himself with determination.

"I have never been to a party before so why not? While Mal's parties aren't my thing either at least I will be with great company." Cameron replied in a slightly longing tone.

"Cameron are you ok? Your cognitive psychology seems extremely off. In fact you sound similar to the way Cody does when he gushes over Gwen." Scarlett replied with a bit of concern.

'Pull it together Cameron, you can do this. You admired Scarlett for the longest! Darn the adrenaline is already giving the butterflies in my stomach feeling! I better confess before I start getting ulcers in my stomach.' Cameron thought to himself finding his courage while ignoring Scarlett's comparison.

"I am sorry Scarlett but this happens whenever I am around a girl I really like. When I am around you my dopamine, adrenaline, and norepinephrine levels go through the roof." Cameron explained in a way most wouldn't understand.

"Are you sure that is how you feel when you are around me Cameron? Are you sure you aren't mistaken it for something else?" Scarlett asked completely surprised.

'It is do or die time Cameron. The worst she can do is say no, and even if that happens it isn't the end of the world.' Cameron thought to himself thinking positive.

"I know how I feel about you Scarlett. However, until recently I was too scared to tell you." Cameron explained as if he was more sure of this than anything else.

"Wow I don't know what to say. Out of all the girls who get confessed to I am normally the last one to get one. Everyone always goes for the pretty girls, or the popular ones like Dakota, Heather, or Lindsay." Scarlett replied only for Cameron to shake his head.

"Not all guys are the same Scarlett and you should know this. A turn on for me isn't the size of your Gluteus Maximus, mammary glands or even your appearance. I know it might sound cheesy of me to say this but I prefer personality, and intelligence over those three things." Cameron explained. "Another major turn on for me is being able to have an decent conversation with a girl. While I am not as athletic as Lightning, or a pretty face like Justin, my greatest strengths are mental and…"

"Move out the way toothpick!" A female voice said as she shoved Cameron out of the way.

The girl in general was a very heavy set girl who had blond hair, blue eyes and had a diamond pageant tiara on her head. She wore a pink shirt that was not only tight around her chest but cover only part of her shoulders, a pair of blue pants, and heeled shoes that matched the color of her shirt.

'Of all the times for Sugar to show up. Normally I wouldn't do this but I am feeling the Adrenaline.' Cameron thought as he walked up to Sugar.

"Sugar I was talking with Scarlett about something important!" Cameron explained with more base in his voice than normal. "What you just did was not only rude but…"

"If you don't shut your yammering pie hole right now, I will stuff it with something that will shut it!" Sugar hissed not in the least phased after pulling Cameron 2 inches from her face before giving her attention back to Scarlett.

"So you coming to the hoe down that Mal's having today? From what I hear it is going to be as lively as a pit of king cobra's fighting mongeese just like Mal himself." Sugar replied only to hear Cameron laughing at her comment. "I do recall telling a joke pencil neck! If you don't tell me what is so funny right now I swear I will break you worse than falling out of a plane without a parachute!" Sugar hissed not liking the fact she was being laughed at.

"Ophiophagus Hannah while very lively are at a major disadvantage towards Herpestes javanicus. At best they can ward off them off, but most of the time the Ophiophagus Hannah will lose to the Herpestes javanicus sometimes in less than a minute." Scarlett explained throwing Sugar for a loop while turning Cameron on.

"I didn't understand a word of what you said there Scarlett, and even if I did what the heck does that scientific mumbo jumbo have to do with pencil neck laughing at me?" Sugar asked still clueless.

"Basically when you compared Mal's parties to battles between king Cobra's and Mongeese you basically were saying that his parties were flops." Scarlett explained with smaller words.

"Not to mention you called Mal in the words of Leshawna a minute man!" Cameron added getting a stomach ache from laughing while causing Sugar to turn red in the face. "You see Scarlett that part of the reason I am attracted to you. If you told that to anyone else they would have missed that fact, but you picked it up as fast as I did if not faster." Cameron said praising Scarlett for her intelligence.

'Wow this is a rarity, no one has ever been so accepting of my intelligence let alone liked me for it. No one other than… ugh Max. But that is only because he thinks of me as a… sidekick!' Scarlett thought while her facial expression changed from a normal one to slightly enraged.

'Woah I never seen Scarlett make that face before. I wonder what it is that has got her so enraged. Hopefully it isn't something I said that caused it because that would be a deal breaker. I better make note of it.' Cameron thought to himself before Scarlett spoke up.

"You know what Sugar? I was originally going to come to the party anyways, however with this new information I will go but only if Cameron comes with me." Scarlett finally answered.

Sugar was about to answer when her phone rang. Upon looking at the number Sugar quickly picked up and in less than three minutes hung up the phone.

"That was Mal. It seems do to this here bad weather that, the hoe down time is going to be changed to 8. I will see the two of you later." Sugar replied before walking off leaving Scarlett and Cameron alone.

"I know it is sudden, but I wanted to know would you make me the luckiest guy alive by becoming my girlfriend?" Cameron asked putting everything on the line.

"Cameron I need to some time to think about this. However, I will tell you my answer at Mal's party. I will see you there." Scarlett replied before walking off leaving the former bubble boy alone with the snow.

'Well while she didn't accept she didn't reject me either. Though I better head home and get prepared for that party. I know the odds aren't stacked in my favor, but I can't quit now no matter what!' Cameron thought to himself as he walked towards his home with a smile on his face.

'Oh that little toothpick thinks he can make fun of me? Well he done messed with the wrong country girl! When I am through with him he will be like those broken Mexican stuffed animals that spray the candy out.' Sugar thought to herself smiling a dark smile.

Wakanaka mall two hours later

"Darn it I lost again! Why can't you lose so the rest of us can play in peace?" Said a teary eyed 12-year-old boy who just lost to Cody.

"Yeah that is right! You have been on the game for almost an hour! Why don't you just lose on purpose so we can play in peace?" Another kid said not hiding his anger. "That is it I am telling the manager!" The same kid said as he left the line with the hope of getting Cody off the machine.

'Kids these days. The only thing I have done so far is just play the Dance Dance revolution game in peace and just because they can't beat me they are crying and want me to leave.' Cody thought to himself just before a familiar person Cody knew came towards him with a look of discontent.

"Well if you kids would just let me finish my game without trying to beat me, the game wouldn't leave me where I left off since I started in 1 player mode." Cody explained calmly.

It was true. Even though normal DDR machines didn't have this feature this model had not only a challenge mode, but reset feature which meant if the person was in 1 player mode and got challenged the stages would reset themselves. Cody himself at this point had taken on 45 challengers and so far none of them could beat him. Upon looking on at the distance Cody saw a familiar teen that instantly caused a change in mood.

'Oh great of everyone to run into why did it have to be him?' Cody thought to himself looking at the tanned teen coming towards him.

Said teen had brown hair, green eyes, and a small goatee on his face. He wore a burgundy colored shirt, grey pants, and black snake skinned boots. Around his neck was a pedant that held a miniature desert creature's skull in silver.

"Big brother Alejandro, there is the guy who is hogging the machine! Show him why you are the Dance Dance Revolution champ!" A tanned youngster who held resemblance to Alejandro replied before turning to Cody. "This is it. Your time on the machine is done!" The kid said with a smug smile.

"So you are the reason my little brother is upset? Normally I would just throw you off the game, but seeing as my brother wants me to crush you in the most humiliating of defeats in the game I will be your next opponent." Alejandro replied just before looking at the difficulty setting. "No wonder you are beating these kids you are playing at the second lowest setting. Let's up the setting to expert seeing as it should be more of a challenge for you." Alejandro replied as he upped the difficulty to expert for the both of them.

'This little pipsqueak may have made those little kids cry, but unlike most of them I am a master at Dance Dance Revolution. Plus with the way he upset my little brother the gloves are off.' Alejandro thought to himself while limbering up.

'Darn it and I was so close to the record. Normally I would play on expert but those blows I took my legs aren't completely healed. I just hope those extra strength pain killers I took don't wear off while I am doing whatever song is chosen.' Cody thought to himself as he took one of the pain pills he had gotten from the school nurse.

"Me amigo, since the difficulty have been upped, I will give you the honor of choosing the song we dance to." Alejandro replied not in the least worried.

"No I will choose the song, and I choose this one!" Alejandro's little brother replied before picking a song.

"Ah **(1) Hero** an excellent choice little brother. I hope you are ready to lose me amigo cause in this game there can only be one winner." Alejandro said in a competitive tone.

'Lucky me he chose a short song even on expert mode.' Cody thought to himself thankful.

"That is right big brother, because you will be our hero here! Ok you game hogging twerp you are going to go down!" Alejandro's little brother said with confidence in his voice earning a chuckle from Cody.

'Funny he calls me a twerp yet he is shorter than me.' Cody thought to himself snickering.

No sooner did Cody think that did the manager of the store along with the kid who said they were going to get him show up and pointed to Cody.

"There is he ma'am, the guy who won't get off the machine and let us dance in peace!" The kid replied hoping the manager would do something about it.

The manager was an older woman in her 40's with brown hair and black eyes and gold earrings. She wore a purple dress that went down to just above her knees, gold bracelets on both her arms, and a matching pair of purple high heels. Upon Cody turning to in the direction of the manager his face paled upon seeing who the manager was.

"Mrs. **(2) Pirschjäger** what are you doing here?" Cody asked causing the woman to speak up.

"I am the manager of this arcade. But on a serious note Cody, from what I am hearing these kids aren't getting a turn because you are hogging the machine. While I know my daughter likes you could you please get off the machine after this? I will even reimburse you for every win you got." Mrs. Pirschjäger replied in a business tone.

"If by hogging the machine you mean playing and winning against them and the game restarting them you are correct." Cody explained causing Mrs. Pirschjäger to sigh.

"I understand, however I have to go with my customers and not play favorites so after this match even if you win you have to get off the machine. Plus as I said I will reimburse you for the games you have…"

"That won't be necessary because my brother is going to crush him like a grape. Losers last I checked don't get reimbursed for their money." The young Spaniard youngster said cutting off the manager with confidence.

The game began within less than 10 seconds of Alejandro's little brother's insult. As soon as the first arrow passed the action bar both teens began to move their feet to hit the arrows at the speed they were coming. As the match began both everyone watched the scores that showed on the machines and to the masses surprise the combo chains were dead even. However, unknown to most but Alejandro's kid brother and Mrs. Pirschjager even though they had the same combo Cody's score was slightly higher for the moment due to his timing with the combo's being slightly better than Alejandro's.

"I can't believe it. This loser is going toe to toe with my brother on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. This has to be a bad dream. No one keeps up with my big brother!" Alejandro's kid brother said not liking what he was seeing.

"Kid you obviously don't know anything about your brother's opponent if you think he can't play. Out of everyone who plays this game Cody is in the top 5 best Dance Dance Revolution players that come here." Mrs. Pirschjager explained shocking Alejandro, his brother, and the other kids.

'So that is why this little pipsqueak can keep up with me. Though I am surprised the pain from his beat down hasn't been affecting his performance. Is he really that much in the zone that he doesn't feel it?' Alejandro thought to himself as both he and Cody got up to keep up with the machine.

'After this match win or lose I am leaving. Those painkillers won't last forever, and I am really pushing it with this setting. No Cody, it is mind over muscle and this is my world not his. Besides the pain hasn't come back as of yet.' Cody thought as he continued to get perfect combos along with Alejandro.

"Ma'am I have to ask who are the other players who are in the top five." One of the other kids asked.

"Shawn, Brick, Harold, and Noah." Mrs. Pirschjager answered surprising both Alejandro and Cody with some of the answers.

'Noah and Brick are two of the top Dance Dance Revolution players here? Oh man, I don't know which of the two to be more surprised with. Oh I know Noah is more shocking. With Brick I could rationalize it seeing as this game does teach rhythm and discipline which are useful in the service, but Noah? Oh man that is something you don't hear every day.' Cody thought to himself while coming to the near end of the song.

Unknown to Cody or anyone else there Alejandro was actually having similar thoughts to Cody's.

'It makes sense that Harold would be in the top 5 players in DDR that comes here seeing as he is one the few people in our school who can compete with me on the dance floor in real life. Heck with what I know about Shawn and his zombie phobia, it somewhat makes sense seeing as this game works helps to keep reflexes sharp. I could somewhat rationalize Brick seeing as this game does help with discipline in moment, but Noah the bookworm and Cody the tech geek? While I haven't had a real challenge in a while it is insulting that this tech geek can even keep up with me.' Alejandro thought to himself as the final notes of the song played.

The kids watched as the scores tallied up and in the end it was to everyone's but Ms. Pirschjager's surprise that Cody had the higher score between the two by 500 points. Wanting to be a good sport about it Alejandro kept up his calm facade and spoke up.

"I must say if I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't have believed you were as skilled as the manager says. Now it makes sense why none of these kids could take you off. However, lets up the ante for the next two matches that come with our challenge." Alejandro said in a smooth confident tone as he upped the difficulty from expert to maniac.

'I don't know how he made it through the first song with those blows he took earlier but this will make things a lot harder for him. Plus I can't let down my little brother either. Out of all my brothers he is the only one who actually respects and looks up to me.' Alejandro thought to himself looking over at his little brother smiling at him.

"You might be one of the top 5 here, but when my brother is through with you he will have your spot!" Alejandro's little brother said still confident in his brother.

"Actually if that does happen, Cody would drop down to number 3 seeing as the top 5 players are in the following order. Harold, Cody, Shawn, Brick, and Noah." Ms. Pirschjager explained.

'I have to win this for the sake of my little brother's image of me. I can't lose the respect of the one family member who looks up to me.' Alejandro thought to himself while looking at his motivation for winning.

8 feet away from the DDR machine

"You shouldn't over worry yourself ginger snap, Cody has been your best friend since you both were four. You told me yourself your best friend isn't the type to hold a grudge against anyone. So I highly doubt he would hold one against you." Leshawna replied trying to cheer up her depressed boyfriend.

"I don't know. I mean I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. All I did watch. I should have gone in there and…"

"What? Get knocked out by Duncan?" Leshawna asked cutting off Harold much to his dismay. "No offense but while you have a lot of skills, Duncan is the better fighter. If you had gone in and got hurt by Duncan I would have jumped in and cleaned his clock." Leshawna explained pounding her palm with her fist.

"Win or lose Cody is still my best friend. I just should have at least pulled him away from the fight but I didn't do anything. Sierra at least tried to do something." Harold replied in a down tone.

"Yeah she was going to try to kill my home girl and Duncan! I am thankful DJ, Tyler, and Geoff held her back otherwise my best friend would have been in the hospital at best, and me and her would have been fighting as well. Hate to say this but that girl has even crazier than Izzy and Izzy is a nuttier than squirrel poop." Leshawna went on.

"Perhaps you are right on one thing, but I still feel like a bad friend to… Ouch!" Harold replied as he bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harold replied in an apologetic tone.

"No drama Harold, it was an accident and accidents happen." Jasmine replied causing Leshawna to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok who are you, and how do you know my boyfriend?" Leshawna asked with a bit of base in her voice.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, my new mate Cody mentioned his name when I spoke to him this **(3) arvo**." Jasmine explained instantly catching Harold's attention.

"Cody as in, short guy with chestnut colored hair and teal eyes?" Harold asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah that was him alright. In fact when I first saw him he looked like he was away with the pixies." Jasmine explained causing Leshawna and Harold to look at her funny. "Lost to the world around him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the snow coming down." Jasmine continued causing Harold to frown.

"My best friend was shot down badly by the girl he liked for the longest. Normally he would just dust himself off and try again but today he got far worse than a simple rejection. He was beaten up by the two of them, and had his spirit broken from what I saw." Harold explained.

'So he was having a** **(4)** blue,** lost then got rejected by the girl he liked? Well that would explain why he looked like he was **(5) away with the pixies** when I saw him.'

Harold was about to say something when he heard a familiar theme song playing which took his attention from the conversation.

"Gosh someone has one of my favorite old school Dance Dance revolution songs. Time for me to show whoever is on that machine my mad skills." Harold said with confidence. "Darn it I can't see who is playing the game. No matter, I am going over there and see who dares to dance to my favorite song!" Harold replied earning a snicker from Jasmine and a death glare from Leshawna.

"Oh no you don't Harold! While I love Dance Dance Revolution as well you promised me a date and I am not losing it to a Dance machine!" Leshawna replied in an absolute tone.

Jasmine who could easily see over the crowd due to her height was able to see the two players battling it out on the machine and upon seeing Cody showing off his moves she voiced her thoughts.

'Cody had a blue, and yet he is playing the most athletic video game I know of with ace moves?' Jasmine thought to herself before voicing said thought.

"Are you sure Cody was in a fight earlier?" Jasmine asked getting a positive response from both Leshawna and Harold. "Well with the way he is moving on the DDR machine I don't think it is affecting him much. In fact it looks like he is putting is opponent on the Barbie." Jasmine explained surprising both Harold and Leshawna.

"How can you tell that, I can't even see… Woah damn girl I am just now noticing how tall you are. I bet you get 'How's the weather up there' a lot don't you?" Leshawna said causing Jasmine to roll her eyes.

"If I had a Roo for every time I heard someone say that to me, I would eazily have enough to have a mob." Jasmine said not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"I know this may sound weird but could I get a boost on your shoulders so I can see how Cody is doing seeing as I can see through this crowd?" Harold asked only for Jasmine to walk around the crowd and surprisingly find a good spot to see the action.

Unaware that Jasmine, with Harold and Leshawna close behind Cody continued to dance while surprisingly making every mark without breaking the combo chain with Alejandro close behind.

'**(6) Brilliant 2u** another one of my favorite DDR songs. Very bad choice if you were trying to give your brother the advantage over me. Harold and me dance to this song so much that we could do it blindfolded.' Cody thought to himself not in the least worried.

'Even with my best songs that pipsqueak is still keeping up or outpacing me. All I can do now is keep up with him and hopefully at the end I can outpace him. While he is better than I expected I know I have better stamina than him.' Alejandro thought to himself not in the least worried either.

By the time the second song was done, the combined scores for both players was 1,970,900 for Alejandro, and 1,971,400 for Cody. Upon looking at the scores Alejandro narrowed his eyes by still kept his poker face on.

'So I am down by 500 points. There is still one last song, and with this song I will win.' Alejandro thought to himself while looking at his little brother's smiling face.

"My big brother is going easy on you game hog! With this last song he will squash you like a bug!" Alejandro's little brother explained while pretending to stomp on a cockroach.

"Seeing as my brother chose the 'Hero', and I choose 'Brilliant 2u', what will be the final song we dance to my worthy opponent?" Alejandro asked still not losing his calm.

Cody thought about it for a moment, but after recent events the perfect song came to mind for him.

"This one will do perfectly. It is my personal favorite and win or lose I want to finish up dancing to **(7) Butterfly**." Cody replied before setting the song they both danced too.

"An excellent choose mi amigo, now remember when this is over you get off the machine and let these kids play in peace." Alejandro replied causing the masses of kids to cheer.

"I was planning on getting off after this anyways. Besides getting in 46 battles for only 50 cents is something that can't be beat." Cody replied while feeling a slight pain in his legs.

'This is it Cody, just finish this one last song, and win it for yourself.' Cody thought to himself still unaware of Leshawna, Jasmine, and Harold were watching 2 feet away.

"So Cody is dancing against Alejandro on the machine? I personally hope he beats him so that jerk is taken down a peg or two." Leshawna replied causing Jasmine to look at her funny.

"Who exactly is he, and why does it sound like you want him to rack off?" Jasmine asked causing Harold and Leshawna to look at her funny.

"While I don't get what rack off means, Alejandro is notorious as a charmer in our school. He charmed my home girl Bridgette, as well as me sadly. Lucky for the two of us we have forgiving boyfriends." Leshawna replied while Harold nodded.

"Ladies the song is starting so keep it down please because this one is my favorite old school song for this machine." Harold replied before the song started.

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Where is my Samurai?_

'This is real Alejandro, you are down but not out in this game. Defeat isn't an option here.' Alejandro thought to himself as the arrows came to the screen while the first verse of the song started playing.

_I have been searching for a man, _

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my _

_Samurai._

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my_

_Samurai._

While the song was playing and the song was going on, Leshawna, was in complete shock at what she was seeing. Cody in her eyes was good. Not just dumb luck good, but expert good. As both Cody and Alejandro both nailed each step with a perfect or marvelous she turned to Harold who wasn't in the least surprised.

"Harold, why are you not as surprised as I am at what I am seeing?" Leshawna asked with surprise in her voice.

"Cody has been playing this game for as long as I have, and we have been playing since we were 10 and the half. While Cody has never beaten me yet his skills are just as sharp as mine." Harold explained just before the chorus played for the first time.

_Ai Yai Yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

'Normally I would be against playing video games seeing they are mostly for** (8) bludgers**, but I can make an exception for this one. Plus I must admit he not only has ace skills at the game, but is also cute in a nerdy sort of way.' Jasmine thought to herself smiling while the second verse of the song played from the machine.

_I've been searching in_

_The woods_

_and high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my_

_samurai._

_Someone who won't _

_regret to keep me_

_in his net yes,_

_I need, I need my samurai_

_Ai Yai Yai, _

_I am your little butterfly!_

_Green, black and blue _

_make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai _

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

"Harold, if you don't stop singing that song right now, I swear I am going to…"

"But Leshawna this is my favorite old school DDR song. I mean I love just about all of them, but this is one of the ones I love to sing along with. Besides take a look at Cody he is singing along as well!" Harold replied causing Leshawna to roll her eyes.

On the dance machine

'Just a little more and I will be home free.' Cody thought only to notice a certain chocolate skinned giant watching him with a smile on her face. 'Jasmine is here? From what she was telling me about herself she loves the outdoors and hates video games. So why is she here, and why is she smiling? She must be watching me play. Well that is it pain or not I won't make myself look like a fool in front of her.' Cody thought to himself as the next verse of the song and arrows came.

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Where is my Samurai?_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Where is my Samurai?_

'The song is almost over, and while I have a slight lead with this song, but it isn't enough to tip the tide. Hopefully he will miss a few steps and I can turn it around and win.' Alejandro thought to himself silently praying for this to happen while the last bit of the repeating loop played.

_Ai Yai Yai _

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai _

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai _

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai _

_I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Where is my Samurai?_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Ai Yai Yai_

_Where is my Samurai?_

With the final bit of the course done the song ended and the final score tallied itself up. When the end result played the score was 2,998,490 for Alejandro, and 2,998,600 for Cody. Needless to say the kids who were wanted Cody off by defeat were not happy including Alejandro's little brother.

"This is impossible! There is no way my brother could have lost to someone like you! The only way you could have won is if the machine was rigged, or you cheated!" Alejandro's kid brother said obviously pissed off.

"No they were older easy songs mostly which I only agreed on due to them not putting too much stress on my injured opponent. So I went easier on him to save face." Alejandro explained only for Jasmine to roll her eyes and step forward.

"It is quite obvious that you think everyone here is a bunch of **(9)dills**! You were trying to cook my mate Cody on the barbie and everyone here knows it!" Jasmine replied in an unamused tone before turning to Cody. "I watched your match and I didn't know you had ace moves." Jasmine replied in an impressed tone.

"5 and the half years of practice with your best friend will do that for you." Cody explained while blushing due to Jasmine's praise.

"See I told you that he wouldn't be angry with you about what happened earlier today!" Leshawna replied after hearing Cody's words.

"I have to ask though what made you come here anyways? While I don't know much about you Jasmine you seem like more an outdoors type of… Ouch guess I overdid it a little." Cody replied finally feeling the pain in his legs.

"**(10) Apples she be** Cody I have a special remedy for that." Jasmine replied before pulling out a small bottle of dark red liquid and handed it to Cody. "Wintergreen oil works wonders on sore achy muscles. I can even teach you how to make it if you liked." Jasmine replied with a faint blush and smile on her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Pirschjäger, or Harold with the later of the smiling internally at the scene.

'I told him that girls like guys with mad skills and unless I am mistaken that Australian amazon is feeling my friend Cody. Play your cards right and you may finally have someone.' Harold thought to himself smiling.

'That Australian amazon is after my daughter's love interest. But unlike with my daughter he isn't playing hard to get. I am going to have to let my daughter know this.' Ms. Pirschjäger thought to herself as she watched Jasmine pick up Cody and carry him up the stairs away from the scene.

Stage out

1, 6, 7: The old dance dance Revolution songs

2: Translates to Stalker in German.

3: a slang word for Afternoon

4: a slang word for fight

8: a slang word for lazy people

9 a slang word for idiot.

10 It will be alright in Australian slang.

So ends Part 3 of Fairly odd couple. I once again apologize for the lack of updates but I had major writers block with this one. I also apologize for some issues such as the lack of Australian Accent for Jasmine, and some other complaints brought up in PM's and reviews. If you have any comments, concerns or worries please post them in either a review or a PM. Lastly congrats to Demonic Angel Uchiha for successfully guessing who Cody's idol was. R and R people.


	4. A stormy love

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of Fairy odd couple.

Jasmine's home 1 hour later after chapter 3

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jasmine? Won't your parents get upset about you having a guy in the house?" Cody asked with a bit of concern.

"With the way that storm is going on out there I doubt my oldies will even make it here for the night." Jasmine explained while looking out the window. "Though it would be best if you called yours and tell them what happened and why you aren't…"

"Even if I was to call them they wouldn't pick up." Cody explained in a dejected tone. "Ever since the two of them got promotions to high up positions in their jobs I hardly see either of them if at all. Heck they have been so busy that they never come to my parent/teacher conferences at school, and they even missed my 15th and 16th birthdays." Cody explained in a very gloomy tone shocking Jasmine.

'Wow I couldn't image how I would feel if my oldies forgot any of my birthdays.' Jasmine thought to herself before going into the kitchen leaving Cody by himself for a moment.

As Jasmine left the living room Cody for the first time since he got there took a good look around. The walls were not only painted green but had an outback design all over them. Even the doors themselves were also painted to make the feel of living room complete. The tables from what Cody could see looked as if they were carved out of a black onyx with matching onyx chairs to go with them. On the walls themselves Cody saw several pictures.

One of them was a picture what appeared to be a younger Jasmine holding a baby koala and a Roo by her leg. The second was Jasmine holding up two adults who seemed to be a little shorter than himself. The final picture was also a picture of Jasmine and the same two adults, however in said picture Jasmine was about the same height as Cameron was.

"A koala and kangaroo? So Jasmine must either be from Australia or she has visited there once. My money is on the former." Cody said to himself just before he felt a purple cat climb up onto his lap and began to rub up against Cody affectionately. "Aw aren't you a cute little kitty cat. Would you like it if I scratched you behind the ears?"

As Cody did this the little fuzz ball showed its approval by purring with content. By the time Jasmine returned with some ice packs and wintergreen oil she couldn't help but smile from the scene taking place in front of her.

Normally her cat wasn't affectionate around strangers, and even with her when she would attempt to pet her cat it would bite her wherever she can. However, the moment Jasmine came into the room and placed the ice and oil on the table the cat quickly jumped off of Cody's lap and ran into another room.

"I don't know whether to be happy that Whiskers likes you or Jealous because you got to see a side of her I haven't yet." Jasmine explained before handing him the ice and wintergreen oil.

"That reminds me Jasmine I was looking at one of your pictures, and I saw that you were holding a koala and a roo. When did you get the chance to go to Australia?" Cody asked curiously.

"Born and raised there mate. My oldies taught me just about everything I know about survival as well as how to handle certain animals. I couldn't imagine how I would be if I didn't have the experiences with my oldies." Jasmine explained happily.

As Jasmine continued to tell Cody about all the good times she had with her parents, he couldn't help but feel a ping of envy. While Cody was the second richest teen in town only to Lindsay unlike himself the voluptuous bombshell always got attention from her parents. Every open school night as of late he has always seen her with her father and even when she did get chewed out for some poor grades at the very least he was there for her.

'At least her family has time for her. Not sure what they did to get wealthy but at least...' Cody lost his chain of thought due to feeling something extremely cold being placed on his leg.

"So you got these injuries from a combination of being in a blue with someone else, as well as overdoing it on the DDR game?" Jasmine asked getting a nod out of the tech geek. "I have to ask why were you in that blue in the first place?"

Upon hearing Jasmine's question Cody once again felt the dark cloud coming back over his head. What if he told her the truth, and she hated him for it for it? Could he risk telling his new friend and maybe sometime in the future girlfriend that he used to be an over-persistent guy who wouldn't take no for an answer?

"Can you promise me that you won't hate me after I tell you the truth?" Cody asked in a extremely nervous tone.

"I won't make that promise to you Cody. I don't know what you are going to tell me, and as your friend I don't want to lie to you. But if it is truly bad it would be best if I heard it from you rather than someone else." Jasmine answered.

With those words fresh in his head Cody once again went over all of the possible outcomes that could happen. On the one hand he could tell her the truth and she could hate him for what he did. If this happened then either she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him at best, or throw him out in the storm at worst. On the other she did hint that if he was honest he would have a better chance of getting the result he hoped for, and if it went the other way there would be hope for him yet.

'Come on Cody you never had any trouble telling anyone anything in your life yet you just met Jasmine less than 6 hours ago, and now you are feeling like you have peanut butter stuck in my mouth. I... No Cody if you want even the tiniest bit of hope of being with Jasmine in the future you need to put on the big boy boxers, and be honest with her like a man!' Cody thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"I am going to be 100% honest with you Jasmine. The reason I got in that 'fight' if you can call it that was because of the way I was pursuing a girl I wanted to make my girlfriend. Every day for a while I would ask her out, and each day I would get rejected. In my mind I figured if I was persistent like my TV idol and best friend I would eventually win her over. However, I never got the result I originally wanted. The rest you already know." Cody explained never taking his eyes off of Jasmine's face.

For the next 3 minutes the only sound that could be heard was the howling noise outside due to the strong winds hitting the windows. For him the tension was thicker than the mystery meat chef made at their school. As the silence continued to persist Cody began having second thoughts about his decision.

'I knew I should have pleaded the 5th though I doubt that would have worked in this case. What if she hates me and...'

"Well that does explain why you were involved in a blue, and got worked over pretty badly. But I have to ask did you know that she had a boyfriend?" Jasmine asked breaking his chain of thought to get a vigorous head shake from the Tech geek. "Well then I guess there is one last thing for me to do."

'Here it comes Cody, because of something you did in the past she isn't going to want to speak to me anymore, and to top it all off she might even throw me out in that...' Cody thought was interrupted due to feeling something warm press against his lips.

Upon opening his eyes Cody's brain with into overdrive processing the sight that was before him. Jasmine the girl he just met a few hours ago, the girl he pushed himself harder over on the DDR machine so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself was giving him his first wanted kiss.

'I am still feeling sore so I know this isn't a dream, and god this feels so much better than all those forced one sided kisses with Sierra. God, if you are up there please don't let this end, because this has to be the best day of my life.' Cody thought to himself as he proceeded to kiss Jasmine back with every fiber of his being.

Inside Cody subconscious

A smaller yet completely identical version of Cody who was wearing an 'authentic' Spartan battle costume, a halo over his head, and had wings coming out of his back couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. His original was finally getting some action with a girl he liked and from what it seemed the girl liked him back. Unable to contain his joy the smaller 'Angel' Cody started singling.

_"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HA-LLE-LU-JAH!"_ Angel Cody kept singing only to get stabbed in the butt with a pitch fork.

**"Will you shut up you goody two shoes!?"** Said an identical version of Cody. **"So what if he is kissing a girl that is nothing different than what he has done with Sierra! Not to mention he wouldn't need to even date her to lose his V card! She said it herself that if Cody desired it she would let fuck him in front of the entire school without question or did you forget that when he entered his room to find her only in his bathrobe?"** The second version of Cody explained.

However, unlike his angel counterpart the other version of Cody was wearing a male Dominatrix outfit which consisted of a black skin tight outfit that was so skin tight it was like he was wearing nothing at all with a pair of horns coming out of his brown chestnut hair, and a red arrow tipped tail.

_"If Cody wanted Sierra like that then I would agree with you but he doesn't! If Cody were to do something like that to Sierra knowing he was only using her he would be a complete and total creep like that pretty boy Alejandro! Not to mention it would only cause Sierra to push harder to claim Cody as her own!"_ Angel Cody spat back at his counterpart.

**"Oh get over yourself you self-righteous snob, You know as much as I do that you want Cody to lose his V-card so get off your high horse!"** Devil Cody spat back.

_"You are right I do want him to lose it. However, I also want him to also be in a healthy relationship as well! Gwen doesn't like Cody that way and has a boyfriend. However, from what I can see Jasmine does, and with the way things are going now there is a 99.9% chance that despite the two of them just meeting today that Jasmine will be his first girlfriend and permanently revoke Cody's V card!"_ Angel Cody explained causing Devil Cody to roll his eyes.

**"Become his girlfriend yes I can agree with you on that, seeing as she is making a strong move despite learning the truth. But giving Cody the ultimate taste of paradise? You are dreaming, but seeing as I have nothing else better to do I am going to watch this play out! If the worst happens then we do things my way!"** Devil Cody countered before disappearing into Cody's subconscious.

_'So not happening even if the worst case happens. But for everything that is good Jasmine please let what I was saying about you be true.'_ Angel Cody thought to himself before being pulled back into Cody's subconscious like his evil counterpart.

Back in reality 5 minutes later

'Ok Cody make a mental note to do something to increase you lung capacity or at least be able to hold your breath longer. But on another note first base never tasted so good. Unlike the arm pits I taste every time I am forced to kiss Sierra, Jasmine's lips taste like chocolate my personal favorite flavor.' Cody thought to himself smiling before he watched Jasmine remove her life jacket, and survival boots as well as his sneakers.

"I am going to put these out to dry. I will be right back." Jasmine replied rubbing Cody's face gently before walking off and disappearing from his sight.

No sooner did Jasmine leave the room did Cody's cellphone ring. Pulling the small device out of his pants pocket before pushing the talk button.

"Hello this is Cody Anderson..."

"Good at least your reception isn't cut off due to the storm." Cody's mother said on the other end of the phone. "I am calling to let you know that the storm that has hit our town won't be stopping until tomorrow night. In fact, they mentioned there would be at least 90 inches of snow within today and tomorrow. I wish I could be there with you Cody, but I won't be able to due to the snow." Mrs. Anderson explained.

"I understand mom, I will talk to you... Hold on Mom I am getting another call from..."

"It is ok dear, I just wanted to call to let you what was going on. I will see you in a few days. Oh and tell your father I said hello." Mrs. Anderson replied before hanging up on her end just before the other call came through.

"Cody, sorry to call you so late, but in case you haven't figured it out already, I won't be coming home for the next few days due to the weather. By the way is your mother there Cody?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No Dad, Mom called just before you, and she told me that she is at the office as well." Cody explained.

"Well I need to go Cody, even with this weather I still have a massive team to manage and each member of said team is a reflection of me. Talk to you later." Cody's father replied before hanging up the phone.

No sooner did Cody hang up the phone did Jasmine reappear. However, upon taking in what she was wearing he felt his pants tighten badly, and had to turn on every inhibitor to prevent himself from acting out on all his hidden desires. Instead of her white shirt, short shorts, and life vest she wore a very racy low cut outback green nightgown with a matching green thong that showed off her perfectly toned legs due to her height while also Cody's opinion showed off a very generous helping of her cleavage. The closet Cody had ever come to seeing something like this was when Sierra was waiting in his room which his several sizes to small robe, but even that paled in comparison to what he was seeing now.

"Lord, I don't know what I have done to deserve this wonderful sight before me, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Cody said out loud earning a giggle from Jasmine as she began to close the gap between the two of them.

Cody for the life of him could take his eyes off of Jasmine or rather the sway of her hips as she walked ever so slowly towards him. If the moment of her hips could be compared to anything it would be to that of the metal clacker balls Cody used to watch when he was younger yet those never got the reaction he was giving now.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jasmine who couldn't help but smile at his reaction. While this wasn't her first time doing something like this for a boy, this had to be the best reaction she had ever gotten out of any of them. By the time Jasmine was literally less than a foot from him she could see by the look in his eyes he was completely mesmerized by her performance.

'If that is the kind of reaction he is giving to my walk and attire I wonder how he will react when I do this.' Jasmine thought as she descended upon the Tech geek effectively straddling his smaller frame.

While slightly difficult to do due to the massive height difference Jasmine was still successful in pulling Cody into a deep kiss. His tongue once again danced with hers and the sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth. Enticed by the flavor he was tasting Cody took his idle hands and began groping Jasmine's well toned ass with plenty of gusto much to the delight of the later.

However, for Cody his heart was pounding due to what was happening. It felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. The only thing that could match this was the threat of his manhood ripping through his pants due to the massive amount of simulation it was getting. This was due to Jasmine effectively grinding her hips against his while in the battle of the tongues. Feeling the throbbing of Cody's manhood pressing against her womanhood Jasmine released Cody from the kiss much to the his dismay.

"Why did you stop Jasmine? Don't tell me I did something wrong?" Cody replied in a worried tone only for her to shake her head.

"You haven't done anything wrong, however your not so little friend seems to be screaming let him out of his prison." Jasmine replied with a somewhat predatory smile. "Plus I am curious to see what we are working with as well so let find out shall we?"

Within seconds Jasmine, removed Cody's blue pants and heart decorated boxers causing his erection to be released with the force of a spring loaded jack in the box. Upon getting a look at his length Jasmine's coal colored eyes went wider than dinner plates. He had to have be at least 10 inches long and from the feel at least an inch thick.

"Of all the survival trips I have been on your equipment puts even the best I have seen to shame. I must say I am very pleased with what I will be working with." Jasmine explained.

Upon hearing jasmine tell him this Cody couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swelling within him. However, that was nothing compared to the site of watching Jasmine straddle the floor to closer inspect the goods. After doing so for a few moments Jasmine rose up to feet and grabbed Cody's arm.

"Your legs aren't still sore are they?" Jasmine asked throwing Cody for a loop.

"I think I can stand for a little while before needing to rest my legs why?" Cody answered.

"For what I want to do I need you to stand up. Due to my height it will be hard to gain the maximum effect if you don't." Jasmine answered leaving Cody completely confused.

"Maximum effect for..." Cody never got the chance to finish his sentence as he felt an overpowering wet sensation around the tip of his manhood.

Upon looking down he instantly saw why.

There she was Jasmine, the same girl he just met a few hours ago, the girl he work extremely hard to impress on her knee's taking in his erection into her mouth inch by agonizing inch. But the warm wet feeling Cody was feeling was nothing in comparison to the feeling of Jasmine's tongue swirling around the crown on his dick hitting all the right nerves.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Cody moaned with extreme delight while his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sheer pleasure he was getting.

Cody's moan's were music to Jasmine's ears. While she never had any problem getting any of her past lovers off she for the life of her could never get any of them to the level of moaning Cody was doing adding more to the excitement she was feeling. So much so that she could feel her wetness increasing just from it.

"Jasmine... I neeeeeeeedddddddddddd Good lord!" Cody screamed as he felt a stream of hot baby batter escape his penis and go straight into Jasmine's awaiting mouth much to the surprise of the later.

As the flood of Cody's reproductive DNA filled her mouth Jasmine without a second thought swallowed it the making surprisingly lewd gulping sounds. This was more than enough to arouse Cody to the point where he ended up firing a second round of his DNA before feeling the his manhood slowly return to it's flaccid state. Feeling his high reduce rather quickly Cody couldn't help but wear a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Jasmine that was just... Wow." Cody said at a loss for words.

"It tastes like sea and salt ice cream. Salty yet sweet and you know what? That is my favorite flavor of ice cream so it won't be the last time we do this either." Jasmine said winking at Cody.

Cody couldn't believe his luck. No only did he gain an awesome girlfriend, but she was more than willing to give him 3rd base and on top of that swallow his organic ammo. Jasmine now back to her full height just like on the school roof top scooped Cody up into her arms and quickly took him deeper into her home.

"Jasmine were exactly are you taking me?"

"To my bedroom mate. While my oldies won't be back until the storm is cleared, I don't want Whiskers interfering with the rest of what I have planned for us." Jasmine explained with an equally happy smile on her face.

Cody's teal eyes widened like dinner plates at the sound of this. Having her make out with him, give him a blow job, and even swallow all his DNA was more than enough that if the angel of death came to claim him he would have embraced it willingly. But the aspect going even further almost sent him into sensory overload.

Cody now wrapped up in his thoughts failed to noticed a door opening or the fact that Jasmine had walked into her room before closing and locking the door behind her. However, as the blended scent of sweet berries, mandarin, and coconut invaded his nostrils it all came back to him just in time to notice that he was being placed on the edge of her bed.

Fortunately for Cody he came back to just in time to watch Jasmine place her hands under her low cut green nightgown and slowly but surely pull down her green thong until he got a perfect view of her womanhood drenched in her own juices.

'I wonder if he will be like the others or will he be the one? Well only one way to find out.' Jasmine thought to herself as she walked back towards her bed in the same sexy fashion she approached Cody the first time.

While the tech geek was extremely pleased with the display Jasmine was doing for him a part of him wished she would hurry up and stop teasing him. Eventually Jasmine got back to the bed, however instead of going towards Cody she placed herself on the opposite side of her bed. Eventually she spread her legs giving him a perfect view while making her index finger do a 'come closer' gesture.

'I am guessing she wants me to return the wonderful favor she did me. I just I hope I don't embarrass myself trying to do this.' Cody thought to himself just before he closed the gap between the two of them and proceeded to french kiss Jasmine's second lips. 'Just remember the advice Mrs. Von Schweetz gave you. Just image you are licking your favorite sweet treat. Though with her cotton candy flavored juices that is really easy.' Cody thought to himself as he licked away with plenty of gusto.

It didn't take long for the tech geek's efforts to be show themselves seeing as the receiver was had already felt the sensations of her lover's tongue earning a few low volume whimpers. As Cody literal tongue lashing continued her whimpers became pants, and her panting became vocal moans.

"I don't know where you learned how to do that but... OOHH.. GODDDDDD DOOOONNNNNN'TTTTTT SSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPPP!" Jasmine moaned happily. "OHHHH THHHHHHATTTT ISSSSSS IIIIIITTTTTTT RRRRRRIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine never got the chance to finish her thought as she climaxed right there and then leaving the tech geek's face looking like a freshly baked glazed donut from the donut shop.

'I did it! I actually made her cum on my first try. I am going to have to get Mrs Von Schweetz something to say thanks.' Cody thought to himself happily.

As she continued to savor her climax Jasmine was felt as if she had finally hit the jackpot. While this wasn't her first time getting release, it was the first time she got it viva tongue. None of her other lovers would ever go down on her, and if she had asked they would come up with every excuse in the world not to. Yet at the same time they had expected her to give them lip service.

Finally coming back from her high taking in short shallow breaths as she went Jasmine replied "You... Don't know... How happy you... Made me by... Doing that." Before closing her eyes, and placing her head on her pillow.

However, before she could relax a little bit she noticed that something was off. Her high which would have normally subsided not only didn't but was building back up again. Opening up her eyes and looking forward she soon figured out why. It seemed that Cody for whatever reason decided to go back in for more and this time around was doing better than he did the last time. It didn't take too long for her to start moaning once again which was all the incentive Cody needed to keep up his act.

'You got to lick it, before you kick it. You got to make it soft and wet before you stick it.' Cody sang to himself as he continued to listen to Jasmine's now borderline screams of pleasure from his oral game.

Jasmine was in heaven in all but fact. The pleasure she was receiving from her lover's french kiss on her second lips would have been heavenly even if she hadn't came yet. However, because she got her release not to long ago she was still very sensitive down there which only added to the pleasure. Unable to remain still Jasmine began to buck her hips violently just before she felt her second orgasm hit her. But unlike the first time where she turned Cody's face into a glazed donut his face now looked as thought it was hit stream of clear liquid.

'Wow is that what it feels like to get a blow job? I can't believe I let those guys off the hook! Well no matter because I have someone who will return the favor and has no problem doing it!' Jasmine thought to herself feeling extremely content with her second climax.

'I know gluttony is a sin, but when your girl has such an addicting taste I could just sin my heart out.' Cody thought to himself as he once again went back in for more.

However, no sooner did Cody take yet another lick he felt himself being pulled for Jasmine's second lips and being brought up to her still dazed out smiling face much to his dismay.

"Why did you... Stop me Jasmine? I was just... Showing my... Appreciation for... Earlier." Cody said in a slightly pouty tone.

"While I am... Happy you love... My lower lips... If I had let... You keep going... I would have... Cum my brains out. Besides... There is still... The main event... Which I know... We both want even more." Jasmine explained in between breaths.

'Main event? Does that mean what I think it means? Could it be that my first time is going to be today with this dark chocolate goddess? If that is the case then I can make her cum her brains out with my tongue later.' Cody thought to himself as Jasmine released him from her embrace and left the bed.

As Cody eyes were locked on to Jasmine's form, the Amazon outback moved the straps of her green outback nightgown off her shoulders and let gravity do the rest of the job. As Jasmine's green nightgown fell off her frame the tech geek was treated to a sight that would forever be engraved in his memory. Her large C cup bosom with perfect chocolate chip nipples, her well toned 6 pack stomach that looked at if could take a hit from a wreaking ball and still be perfect, her seemingly endless legs that if anyone were to called anything but divine should be locked up for life, and last but surely not least her beautiful hips and backside.

'I swear this is the greatest moment ever. Nothing can ruin this for me.' Cody thought to himself as he watched Jasmine close the gap between the two of them.

When the gap was finally closed, Jasmine descended onto Cody's smaller frame while carefully lining up his throbbing penis with her entrance. Not giving him the chance to change his mind (not that Cody would ever want to any way) lowered herself causing the tip of Cody's manhood to kiss her entrance. As Jasmine continued to impale herself slowly a new world of sensations opened up for both her and Cody.

"Ooohhhhhh god... Your pussy is so wet,... Warm, and tight Jasmine!" Cody moaned loving his first trip to the promised land.

"Anndddd your... Equipment is so big I can barely fit it in me!" Jasmine moaned as she continued to push inch after agonizing inch of Cody's one eyed snake in her.

Eventually Jasmine finally bottomed out and remained completely still. As she started to adjust herself to feeling so stuffed a sublime feeling of pleasure washed over her entire being. As for Cody he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Even though he healed somewhat with the help of the ice and wintergreen oil he was still somewhat sore in his legs and the added weight of Jasmine on top of them certainly didn't help with this. However, even with this the warm, wet, tight feeling around his dick was more than enough to keep him from voicing it.

Finally feeling her body becoming accustom to the thickness and length of Cody's manhood Jasmine began moving her hips from side to side to feel as many of the angles she possibly could. With each shift she made she triggered an almost overpowering ripple effect of sensations for both teens that in minds should be considered forbidden for mere mortals. As Jasmine continued to search out new angles she discovered a new sweet spot which she caused her to change to her movements to focus on said spot.

"Mate... You feel that spot? Remember it as you... Are the first to... Reach it!" Jasmine explained unable to hold in her moans.

Hearing Jasmine's words Cody grabbed a hold of her hips before he began his assault on her. Unfortunately for the tech geek while said sensation was indeed doing what he wanted, it was also bringing him close to his own release due to not being used to said sensations. Remembering another piece of advice Mrs. Von Schweetz gave Cody decided to think of the anything he could that would turn him off enough not to pop.

'Sugar wearing a black lacy thong, Sugar wearing a black lacy thong, Sugar wearing a black lacy thong.' Cody chanted to himself as he grabbed Jasmine's perfectly toned ass while continuing to strike that spot with reckless abandon.

"Oh God... That is it Cody... Right there! Keep hitting... That spot!" Jasmine moaned as Cody continued his divine assault on her.

Cody happily complied with Jasmine's request while doing his best to synchronize his movements with hers. After about 25 minutes of this Cody was barely holding on since Jasmine's moans and surprisingly ahegao face vastly overpowered his chanting. Not wanting to running this wonderful moment with preventable consequences Cody voiced his worries.

"Jasmine, you need... To get off... Me I am going... To cum soon!" Cody replied with concern.

"Oh godddd... So am I!" Was Jasmine's moaning response.

"I am... Serious Jasmine if... I cum inside you... it would be bad since I might..."

"Do it mate... Mark your territory!" Was Jasmine's moaning response as she worked her hips harder.

Unable to escape the divine prison between Jasmine's thighs Cody happily but worriedly complied with Jasmine's request releasing jet after jet of his genetic material inside of Jasmine's womb marking it baby batter white. Feeling the extraordinary sensation of Cody's sperm filling her womb was all the trigger Jasmine needed to also be sent over the edge resulting in her squirting orgasm seconds later.

Breathing heavily over the fruits of their labor, Jasmine despite feeling drained climbed off of Cody and placed him right next to her on the other side of her bed. As both teens continued to let their bodies cool down from the intense bedside workout they had a howling wind against her window quickly reminded the two teens that there was a storm still brewing outside.

"Jasmine, while I am eternally grateful for being able to lose my virginity to someone extremely out of my league, I came inside of you and for that I am sorry." Cody replied only for Jasmine to shake her head.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I wanted you to mark your territory which was I didn't climb off of you." Jasmine explained only for Cody's worry to grow more.

"But that is just it Jasmine. While it felt amazing to cum inside you, what if I got you pregnant? I might have just ruined both of our lives with an unintentional pregnancy from a creampie." Cody explained with worry.

"Do you think..."

"No matter if it turns out that I did indeed knock you up I will be there for both you and our child no matter what." Cody explained cutting off Jasmine with plenty of resolve.

"Do you think I would have let you mark your territory if there was a chance it would make us future oldies? I took my pill this morning, and I even have the morning after pill as a back up." Jasmine explained calmly calming Cody's worries before removing the remainder of his now sweat and cum drenched clothes and tossing them on the floor.

'He has self-esteem issues and if I guess correctly a lot of issues with his parents as well. When he wakes up in the morning I am going to have a long talk with him about these. But for now we both need some rest.' Jasmine thought to herself just before she wrapped her arms around the tech geek and pulled his face into her bosom.

The other side of town in a bedroom

Two teens were locked together in surprisingly loving embrace. The first was a tanned skinned teen who looked completely identical to his oldest brother of 6 minutes Mike. However, instead of his hair stand in it's his brother's hairstyle it was down over his left eye. The second one being Scarlett however instead of her hair being in it's signature bun it let out and going wild having 3 curved spikes going out on each side.

"So tell me Scarlett, aren't you glad you came by my house instead just going straight home? I know I am glad." The boy replied with a slightly malevolent smile while grinding his hips against hers.

"I guess I am not the only one still feeling amorous." Scarlett said while grabbing Mal's erection and pushing it back towards her entrance. "So are you ready for another round my malevolent one?"

"I was born ready my dark Scarlett queen." Mal answered before plunging himself back into Scarlett's inviting folds.

Stage out

Sorry I took a massive time with the update with this story, however I had trouble deciding which way I wanted to take the next chapter. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? if so shoot me a PM or leave them in a review.


End file.
